


The Bond

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is finally ready and going to bond with his angel. When the plans don‘t work out quite like he hopes. Things get rough for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Prompt(s): Promt #5. Sam is a good cock block. Once Dean gets him out of the way for the evening he and Cas find out so is Jimmy. This is totally probably NOT what you had in mind but I hope you like it anyway. Thank you to the lovely DarkAmber for beta’ing this.
> 
> Written for Secret Angels Exchange on LJ for mira_meerkat

He was excited; it had been four weeks since Sammy and he had been approached by Gabriel and Castiel, and the angels had declared them their mates. While Gabriel and Sammy had seemed to bond right away and rapidly had sex in every room of the house, he and Cas were always being interrupted, always.

The first time it had been Bobby calling for a hunt. The second Sammy had come home drunk after a fight with Gabriel and so on. So while his brother and his mate had quickly bonded and could feel each other. He and Cas… had not. Until now.

He’d talked Gabriel into taking Sam away for a small trip, leaving him and Cas alone. Meaning finally he and his mate could complete their bonding. Hearing the soft flap that signified Cas’s arrival he turned and threw himself at his soon to be mate.

He covered Castiel’s face with kisses, gentle soft fluttering touches across the bridge of his nose and over his eyes before finally he pressed his lips to his angel’s. The lips parted for him easily and he quickly claimed that beautiful mouth with his tongue. Pulling away slightly he began to unbutton Cas’s shirt but was stopped by a soft touch to his wrist. Looking up at Cas he noticed his eyes were unfocused. When the blue snapped to his something in him froze.

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice was low and Dean almost cried at the tone. “Jimmy said no.”

His world fell away from him; he’d found out he was an angel’s mate and now couldn’t even bond to him. Bond to Cas, the best friend he’d ever had, and the only person he would love.

“What?” he whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

“Jimmy wants you to prove that you love me, Dean, before he allows us to fornicate in this vessel. He wants to know you are serious Dean.”

Dean nodded, but his heart felt like it was dying. He could see something in Cas’s eyes that let him know his mate was just as hurt and upset by the news. He reached out to touch his angel’s cheek but froze when his mate flinched from him. He dropped his hand back down; he wondered what he had done to make Jimmy hate him so much.

“How do I prove to him that I love you, Cas? How do I prove I’m serious?” he croaked.

“He wishes for you to court us. He says proper courting rituals apply. He wishes for dates and movies.” His angel’s voice was low and Dean wanted nothing more than to hug his mate.

He nodded, “I can do that….”

“He also want you to be tested for Sexually Transmitted Diseases. I have told him you were clean but he says it’s something he will not bend on. Two tests, one at the present and one in 3 months.” Cas’s voice was apologetic and Dean smiled a bit sadly at him. He could understand where Jimmy was coming from with that so he nodded.

“We can kiss and can snuggle but nothing skin on skin or below the waist and nothing nude.” Cas sounded like he was reading off a list, and when his angel’s face tightened at the next thing he knew it would be bad and he shut his eyes and waited.

“No more sleeping in the same bed until we’ve courted for at least a few months.” Castiel’s voice was flat and something inside Dean lurched; he was going to be thrust back into his nightmares. Clenching his fists he nodded. If this was the only way to finally be able to bond with his angel he’d do anything.

Reaching out he gently cupped his angels face and kissed him softly. “I’d do anything to be with you Cas. Including go to hell for you,” he said and pulled back, watching in sadness how Cas leaned towards him. This was going to be hard on the both of them.

 

**

Their first attempt at a date hadn’t gone very well. It had been three days since Jimmy had put forth his deal and both he and his angel were suffering. He’d taken his angel out to a restaurant only to get a call in the middle that Gabriel and Sammy were home. Both he and Cas had agreed to postpone the date and gone back home to greet their brothers.

Sammy’s smiling face had been like a punch in the gut, but he was glad that his brother and mate had had a good time. They’d regaled them with tales for a while before Gabriel had asked about the bond.

Dean had choked; he wasn’t sure exactly on what but if he’d had to guess it was tears. He’d left the room quickly fully aware that Sammy had followed. After a little coaxing he’d spilled the whole story and found himself wrapped in his brother’s arms. And for the first time, he didn’t protest the chick flick moment; he was torn open and raw and needed comfort.

He had been shocked when Gabriel had joined them in the room a minute later and wrapped him in a hug too; he decided at that moment that he had a really cool brother-in-law and that he liked him.

 

So now he stood, getting ready for his and his angel’s second try at a date. It had been six days now and he was exhausted. Dreams of hell and damnation filled his nights, no longer chased off by gentle touches and caresses. He looked up as Cas arrived at the restaurant, reaching out he practically clung to his mate’s hand. The contact soothed some of his aching and his stress.

His mate was beautiful, decked out in a dark charcoal turtle neck and slacks -- he figured Sam and Gabe had helped him dress. As they were seated at a table he refused to let go of the hand in his. He couldn’t, and he was content in the fact that Cas didn’t seem anymore ready than he was to lose the contact.

He already felt so disconnected from his mate and it scared him. He’d always felt as if Cas were his protector, but now with his dreams returning that wasn’t as easy to feel anymore.

They spent all dinner holding hands and gently kissing and stroking each other’s faces. He hoped it was enough to appease Jimmy that their first date had gone well.

 

**

 

Their second and third dates had gone off without a hitch too, but Dean himself was falling apart. He wasn’t sleeping more then two hours a night, he was exhausted and cranky and he missed openly touching his mate in their bed. He missed snuggling into his warmth and touching his skin. He hurt constantly, a real physical hurt; he guessed it was from pushing his body too much, but the pain never left him now.

He wondered again and again if Jimmy were trying to get he and Cas to break up, figuring that he (Dean) wasn’t worth Castiel’s affections. The good but expected news were that the blood test had been negative and Cas had told him Jimmy was pleased at that. Now he just had another test in a few months…. He could get through this, he would.

He hadn’t told Cas but he’d woken up the night before to discover Gabriel’s hand on his forehead and Sammy sitting next to his bed. The archangel had been trying to soothe his dreams, and damned if that hadn’t made the other his new brother in his eyes.

 

**

Around week three he began flinching from his mate’s touch, it wasn’t intentional on his part. But every time Castiel touched him the constant pain he was in would flare and he would hurt so damned much. He had no idea what was going on, but he still kept the fact that he was in pain from everyone.

He also noticed that his angel stopped trying to touch him as much and would watch him with a sad look in his eyes. If ruining them was Jimmy’s goal…. He was reaching it quicker than any of them had thought. He and Cas were still friendly, but their closeness was gone, and with it…. Dean’s light.

He felt like something in him was slowly going out and he worried sometimes that it was his very life that was really going.

So when he began to feel exhausted all the time, he neglected to mention it. Three weeks with little sleep was to blame…. Surely nothing else.

**

Week four they fought, badly, and he felt whatever was left of his heart shatter. He was in constant pain, exhausted yet unable to sleep, and now he’d started getting bloody noses -- another thing to be kept secret. He’d started to wonder if he had cancer or something.

Then Castiel had come to him and asked him if he wanted him to revoke his claim as mate, he’d exclaimed loudly that no way in hell was that happening. And Cas, his sweet angel, had laid into him. Swearing loudly that he deserved better than a mate who wouldn’t even let him touch him, and God wasn’t that the truth. He’d ranted and told him he was an abomination… and then he’d said something Dean had never thought he’d ever hear from his mate.

Castiel, his angel, had told him that he wished someone else had been the one to drag him out of hell. Then he’d gone and Dean had collapsed on himself in tears, what had happened to them? It had been perfect and now his mate was gone…. And he wasn’t sure what happened when one renounced their chosen mate.

 

**

 

In week five the vomiting started, that he wasn’t able to keep a secret, and Sammy had freaked the hell out. Even Gabriel looked worried, but none of the doctors could find anything wrong with him besides exhaustion. Cas hadn’t been back in days, and the pain was starting to drive him towards thoughts that frightened even him.

One evening he found himself crouched over the toilet puking again, but only able to bring up bile. When he’d had a light touch caress his back, he’d frozen…. It was Cas. Ignoring the pain, he’d clung to his mate, happy to realize his stomach settled.

His angel had gotten him out of the bathroom and into bed, gently tucking him in, and then he’d sat next to the bed and Dean felt more alive than he had in weeks as he drifted off to sleep.

He didn’t hear the words whispered to the air.

“I renounce Dean Winchester as my mate.” followed by the soft “Maybe now it will stop destroying you.”

 

**

In week six he noticed the little energy and happiness he’d had after that night with Cas had gone. He’d also noticed weird bruises appearing on his person. Normally this wouldn’t be anything to worry about, except, he’d not left the house in weeks. He’d not fallen; he’d not done anything to warrant such hideous black spots on him. That was concerning.

He watched as Gabriel and Sam poured over books, both of them thinking everything going on had a supernatural cause. He would have agreed with them, but talking required too much effort and he did hurt too badly.

He figured he was dying, and he wondered if he’d go back to hell this time. He really hoped not. He’d tried to change, and he’d tried to be a good mate to Cas; he just couldn’t. He wasn’t mate material.

Hearing Gabriel swear loudly, he glanced up, but the world tilted and went black.

 

**

 

He moaned in pain, everything hurt and he couldn’t breathe, he felt someone touch his head and sobbed in pain.

He finally realized someone was talking to him. He tried to focus through the hazy darkness that had him.

 

“…need to finish it…”

“…bond……not awake……no”

“……dead……wake……do it”

 

He felt a gentle pressure on his lips -- someone else’s lips? -- before he drifted off again.

 

**

 

He arched into the warmth that comforted him, he’d not felt this for so long. He blearily opened his eyes and stared right into blue.

“Cas…” he mumbled, nuzzling his angel, before he realized what had happened. He tried to jerk up but the other was sprawled on top of him. He sighed and relaxed back down at the gentle kiss that was placed on his lips.

“What happened?”

“First…. Dean…. Jimmy wants to tell you something,” Castiel said gently, trailing his hand along his cheek. Dean watched as before his eyes, Cas withdrew and Jimmy sat there nervously.

He was surprised to find himself pulled into a tight hug; he awkwardly hugged the other back.

“What? Jimmy?”

“I’m so sorry, Dean, I didn’t realize, but then again neither did Castiel. I would never have asked anything like that of you…. I just wanted to know for sure you cared about him….” The blue eyes were the same but at the totally different. But Dean nodded.

“You are protective of him, I get that. You probably think of him like a brother or something….? But what happened, Jimmy?”

He watched as his mate’s vessel nervously rubbed his head, “I think it’s best if Castiel told you. But Dean… you do forgive me?”

Dean nodded and watched as his angel emerged once more and he gave him a look demanding explanation.

He was pulled into another gentle kiss, a hand smoothing down his chest gently.

“Dean, what’s been making you sick was our half-formed bond.” The angel murmured into his chest, stretching out upon him again. A nice comforting weight.

He tilted his head in confusion; he was warm and happy and puzzled.

“Cas?”

He was cut off by another tender kiss and couldn’t help but pressing back into that warmth, it surrounded him. He nuzzled his angel’s neck.

“Most of the time, Dean, angel’s mate by having intercourse. In some cases, very rare cases, the bonds are formed differently.”

Sighing he shut his eyes just enjoying his mate on top of him. “That’s what we did?” he questioned softly.

Castiel nodded and gently kissed him again. “Angel and human mating is so rare and so different that it’s not well documented. We began bonding through physical closeness, yes, but it happened when I was soothing your dreams. I would… put… a little of my grace into your dreams to help you sleep better. It began the process of our bonding.”

He opened his eyes quickly at that, and stared into those endless blue eyes. “Then why did it hurt?! It was agony Cas.”

His mate looked mournful. “The bond was stretched too thin from lack of constant companionship…. I didn’t realize it hurt you as I felt nothing physical from our separation.”

Dean frowned, but the effect was somewhat ruined by Cas pressing his nose to his.

“Why am I ok now?”

He watched in amused shock as his angel looked almost embarrassed.

“While you were passed out I flooded your soul with my grace and healed your physical body. You slept through the painful parts of it, it was for the best.”

He nodded slowly, he could see that. “So, are we fully bound yet? I can feel warmth but that’s it…”

He watched as his mate smiled, a rather possessive little smile he’d never seen on the angel before.

“Not yet.”

With those two short words he suddenly found himself being kissed roughly, his angel’s hands framing his face.

He arched and couldn’t help but whimper; was he going to finally be able to be with his angel? He was pulled into another kiss and he arched as Cas settled between his parted legs. He whined low in his throat as he realized somehow the angel had gotten rid of both their clothes.

He was pressed fully up against his angel’s body and he shuddered slightly. Glancing up he met blue eyes and smiled slightly, he pressed his lips against Castiel’s again.

“Cas?” he questioned softly when he felt his angel press teasingly at his entrance with a fingertip. He moaned and spread his legs further, pressing his feet into the soft bed.

“Trust me, Dean?”

His angel’s voice was deeper than usual and it sent a shudder through him. He nodded and relaxed. Cas kissed him hard and long and he relaxed into the kisses as he was prepared.

Finally after what seemed like ages Cas pulled out his fingers and pulled Dean’s legs up to his shoulders. When the thick blunt head of Castiel’s cock nudged at his entrance Dean couldn’t help but tense up a little. He found himself being kissed again as Cas sunk into him.

They rocked together slowly at first, in a gentle agonizing pace that had Dean gasping and moaning and arching. Begging, yes he was begging. He was finally bonding the rest of the way with his angel.

After what seemed like hours the pace sped up and got rougher and he yelled and clawed. When his lover’s hand wrapped around his prick he lost himself in the sensations and went tumbling into oblivion hearing and feeling a great rush of warmth from his lover as he followed him.

 

He opened his eyes blearily, meeting the beautiful blue ocean of his lover’s eyes, he nuzzled up into Castiel’s neck.

“Love you, Cas.”

“I love you, Dean, and I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
